ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Picture Perfect
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Ein perfektes Bild Opalescent Stone Old Woman's Portrait |title=Team Player |repeatable=No |reward=Raises Adventuring Fellow Level Cap to 55 |previous=A Pose by Any Other Name Mirror, Mirror |next=Regaining Trust }} ]] Walkthrough You must have completed A Pose by Any Other Name and have an Adventuring Fellow Bond level 35+ to activate this quest; otherwise you will receive a message from Diederik in the form of "I am waiting for a painting from Angelica". *With your Signal Pearl in your inventory, talk to Diederik at (G-10) in Selbina, who gives you a choice to go to either Angelica in Windurst Waters or Umberto in Bastok Markets. Whichever one you go to, your NPC will go to the other. ''A portion of this quest requires Excavation with a pickaxe. These can break during use; as a precaution, you may want to bring several. Option 1: Angelica *Talk to Angelica in Windurst Waters (North, F-10) Rarab Tail Hostelry (second floor) for a cutscene in which Umberto mentions a Bal Shell and Angelica requests that you find one for her. *Travel to the Korroloka Tunnel, locate an excavation point and trade your Pickaxe to it to receive a Bal Shell. *Take the Bal Shell and trade it (with the Signal Pearl in your inventory) to Angelica for another cutscene. *Angelica then asks you to find an Opalescent Stone. Option 2: Umberto *Talk to Umberto (L-10, on the East side of the Harmodios's Music Shop) in Bastok Markets for a cutscene. *Travel to the Korroloka Tunnel, locate an excavation point and use your Pickaxe on it to receive a Bal Shell. *Trade the Bal Shell (with a Signal Pearl in your inventory) to Umberto for another cutscene. *Return and talk to Diederik in Selbina for another cutscene in which you see that your friend is in trouble (make sure you have either a Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl in your inventory). After either option *Travel to Castle Oztroja. *On floor 1, head East to I-8 and open the Brass Door to travel upstairs. *On floor 2, head South to I-9 and exit East to the upper level of the courtyard. (Or just hug left wall.) *Hug the left wall towards I-8, where there is a second Brass Door. **Upon examining the door, you'll get a cutscene. *Click on the door for a brief cutscene with your NPC. Click the door again to enter. You can use Trust NPC(s), as members of your party, by first entering the room, calling them, and then clicking on the ??? that is inside of the room. *Click on the ??? inside the room to spawn a Yagudo Muralist and your NPC. *During the battle, your friend will appear and help you defeat the Yagudo. **Anyone in your party, as long as they also have the quest active, can enter the chamber and assist in the fight. **In order for the next person to spawn the NM, a rezoning into the chamber is required. ::If the person who has just finished the fight zones out, they will be unable to re-enter. *When the NM is defeated, talk to your NPC first and then click the ??? again to get an Opalescent Stone. *Speak with Angelica in Windurst Waters to receive an Old Woman's Portrait *Deliver it to Umberto in Bastok Markets to complete the quest.